


The journey into the world of glass and ink

by Licht_QuiLing



Category: The Journey into a world of Glass and ink
Genre: Idk a Bit creepy?, Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht_QuiLing/pseuds/Licht_QuiLing
Summary: It's the First Part from this collection and the one that Made me start this
Collections: The journey into the world of glass and ink





	The journey into the world of glass and ink

**Author's Note:**

> This was original a Paragraph, but I Changed it to make it Better for Reading. Hope U Like it!

The Journey into the world of Glass and Ink

You were standing in front of it, a big mirror. You could see yourself completely in it, slowly turning around in front of it.  
“See how beautiful you are, my child?” The calm voice echoed in your head. It sounded so female, but it never gave you an answer in regard of it’s gender. It avoided questions about itself all the time. Even when you could see it, sometimes, their appearance didn’t showed what it was. 

“Now pick up my gift and open it, my beloved child.” Carefully you too the snow white paper umbrella, which was laying beside you on the floor until now and opened it. After that, you turned back to the mirror. 

This time, you didn’t see yourself, but the creature from your mind. Like the last times, you couldn’t see its face, hidden by a black and white mask, split in the middle.

You felt something wet drop on your cheek. Carefully you lifted your hand and touched it, seeing it was pitch black ink, which started to drop from your umbrella, staining the former snow white umbrella pitch black. 

“Come, my child” the creature stretched it’s hand out. You hesitated before cautiously taking the hand, letting yourself pull into the mirror. With the sound of glass breaking you fell into a world made out of glass and ink. 

Your fall lasted a while, steadily getting slower before you landed softly on the ground. The ground felt like ink, but you were sitting on it. “Welcome to my world, gifted child.” The voice was in your head, since the creature in front you, which was floating above the ground, didn’t moved their mouth. A small crown was on their head, made out of glass and dripping with ink. 

Suddenly, the ink around you started to pull you into the ground, slowly. “Be happy, my child. You will be my new vessel.” Their laughter echoed through the void and your head, crystal clear. The ink pulled you deeper until you were drowning. 

You heard the last words from the creature. 

“You were a good puppet”


End file.
